The Story
by May 16 writer
Summary: Mary Beth tells the kids a story of Good, Evil, Deception, Jealousy, Revenge, Promises, Deals, Life, Death, and above all Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I decided to redo my crossover because I didn't like how it turned out. Anyway I've been learning about hispanic and latin american culture in school and decided to squeeze that into my fanfiction. So enjoy and please no rude comments. Also please forgive me for spelling errors.**

The students of a local school were visiting the museum and their guide was none other than Mary Beth.

"Good Morning." She said smiling. "Follow me."

She told them about Mexico and it's history. She also told them about the La Muerte, Xibalba, and the candle maker. She pulled out the big book of stories. The children looked at the stories and gazed in awe at the pictures.

"Who's that?" A little boy said.

It was a picture of a strong, green eyed, Mexican, man dressed as a Tiger superhero. The opposite page showed him without the costume. He had dark skin, muscles, black hair, and brown eyes.

"That would be Alejandro Rivera. The 1st El tigre." Mary Beth answered.

"1st? There's a second?"

"Yes but will get to him later. Alejandro was a mighty warrior with the powers of the tiger, given to him by the Aztecs. But the problem was he couldn't decided weather to be good or evil."

"He's kind of scary." A five year old girl said.

"Oh don't worry my sweet child. He would never harm children."

She flipped the page. The next one had the picture of a beautiful Spanish woman. She was light skinned, had long brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Who's that?" An older girl asked.

"That is Elena Perez." Mary Beth said.

"She's so pretty." Said the younger girl.

"She is isn't she? Their story began during a time in which Miracle City, their hometown was being formed. You see, Alejandro was the son of a poor Mexican farmer and Elena was the daughter of a wealthy Spanish general. They were different and yet similar at the same time."

"How?"

"Well, they met as children and discovered that despite their back grounds they had a lot more in common. They were both mischevious and playful and loved to play tricks on other people. So they became friends but as they grew up their friendship blossomed into romance."

"And they lived Happily Ever After?" The younger girl guessed.

"No little one, it wasn't that simple." She said. "For one thing Elena's father didn't think Alejandro was good enough to marry her."

"Why?"

"He was poor and she came from a rich family. Another problem was this girl..."

She turned another page. This one showed a picture of dark, Argentine woman. She had jet black hair and a cloak of crow feathers. Her finger nails almost looked like talons and she had purple eyes.

"Her name was René Aves. A strange girl from Argentina who was rumored to be a witch."

"A witch?"

"Yes. She called herself Black Cuervo." Mary Beth said. "Anyway she was in love with Alejandro or thought she was."

"What's the difference?" A teenager asked.

"Big difference. She was very jealous of Elena and tried to kill her many times. But love conquers all."

"That's only true in the movies." A boy said.

"Oh no? Well I think you all need to hear this story." She flipped through a few more pages until there was a picture of a thirteen year old, Mexican boy with dark curly hair and a thirteen year old Spanish girl with blue hair.

"Who are they?"

"Manny Rivera. A.K.A the second El tigre." Mary Beth said. "And that is his best friend Frida Suarez."

"He's kinda of cute." Said a twelve year old girl.

"Manny is the great, great, great, great, great, grandson of Alejandro and Elena. And like his ancestors he would be caught in one of the most deadly, dangerous, frighting, romantic, and passionate love stories ever told."

"I love, love." A girl said.

"Well then sit back, relax, and listen to the story."


	2. Chapter 2

"Our story begins in Miracle City, with La Muerte and Xibalba having another lover's quarrel."

"Really, My Dear. You're overreacting." Xibalba said.

"Overreacting?! Are serious?!" La Muerte said.

"Okay so I made the queen fall in love with a farmer. What's so bad about that?"

"She was already married! Now the Southern Region is at war!" La Muerte said. "When are you going to stop meddiling in human affairs!?"

"Come on it's fun!"

"Not only have you caused the deaths of countless lives but the king has lost his true love."

"Alright! I'm sorry but humans don't marry for love anymore. They marry for wealth, power, beauty, and lust."

"Is that so?"

"You disagree?" He said smirking. "How about a little wager?"

"Why should I trust you? You have already cheated on our last two bets! But for the sake of my curiousty... What did you have in mind?"

"I say we find two mortals, I bet they will not marry and you bet they will."

They flew through Miracle City until they saw Manny and Frida playing at the arcade.

"How about those two?" La Muerte said.

"The two mindless zombies?"

"They're children my love."

"Oh! It's hard to tell the difference when they play video games."

"Yeah it is. So?"

"Let's find out a little more about them."

They turned themselves into two birds. A black one and gold one, and followed them all day. They watched them talk, play pranks on people, and do stupid stuff.

"Not bright are they?" Xibalba muttered.

They sat under a tree.

"You've been really quiet." Manny said. "Is something wrong?"

"Dad, says I can't hang out with you anymore." Frida sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm getting older and he's scared we might end up dating."

"What?!"

"I know! Crazy, right?"

"That'll never happen."

"He doesn't think so."

"Really? What if I do this?"

He tackled her.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"If I wanted to date you, I wouldn't wrestle you."

"Oh yeah!"

She grabbed him and they switched positions. They stood up and kept trying to push the other down. Suddenly Manny's foot slipped and they rolled down a hill. They pushed and shoved while laughing as they rolled. The two landed with Frida on top of his body.

"Pinned ya! I win!" Frida said.

"No fair! I tripped!" Manny said.

"El tigre got pinned by a girl!"

"I did not! And you didn't pin me you fell on me! Big difference."

"I know. I just like to push your buttons."

They started to laugh for awhile. Then it died down and it became an akward silence.

"Um...can you get off me, now?"

"Oh, sorry." She said blushing.

She got off him and pulled him back up. Emiliano pulled up in a car.

"Mija! Time to come home."

"See ya dude!" Frida said.

"Hey Frida, do you feel like you're being watched?" Manny asked.

"Dude it's just Zoe staring at you again."

"No by something else."

"It's probably your imagination. I gotta go."

He spotted the two birds watching them.

"Where'd they come from?" Manny said.

"He's on to us. Run! I mean fly!" Xibaoba whispered.

"Don't panic! Just act like a regular bird." La Muerte whispered back.

"Um... Polly wanna cracker." Xibalba said.

"You idoit! You're not a parrot!" La Muerte said.

"Did you just talk?" Manny asked.

"Um...um...um." Xibalba said. "You didn't see anything!"

He sprayed a mist in Manny's face.

"Ohhhh!"

Then he passed out.

"Was that really necessary?" La Muerte asked.

"Sorry. So I guess we have the lucky mortals." He said. "If I win I rule both realms and if you win-"

"You must stop interesting with the affairs of man!"

"What? I can't do that!"

"Then no wager."

"Very well my dear."

"But before we seal the deal. You must give me your solem oath that you won't CHEAT!"

"But I'll turn to dust if I break my word."

"Exactly!"

"Oh! Alright! You're no fun! I Xibalba give my solem oath that I won't cheat."

"Now was that so hard?"

"So, by the ancient rules..." He said holding out his hand. She shook it. "The wager is set."

Scene changes back to Mary Beth.

"And so another wager was made."

"So Xibalba won't interfere?" A boy said.

"No but many others would." She said.

"Who?"

"You'll find out. So a few weeks after that day. Manny and Frida received terrible news. Her father believed Miracle City had become too dangerous and insisted that they move to Spain which was safer."

Back to the story.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Frida said.

"Me too. You're my best friend." Manny said.

"You won't forget me, will you?"

"Me? Forget? Never."

They hugged, then she kissed him on the lips.

"I...I still like to mess with you."

She went to join her family on the train. She looked out the window and opened it. As the train started to move she took off a necklace she was wearing and threw it to him. He caught it and smiled back. A thought came into his mind and he ran after the train. But he wasn't fast enough so he spun his belt and ran faster.

"Frida! No matter what happens! No matter how long it takes! I will see you again! This I swear!" He called.

"And did he?" A girl asked.

"Yes but it would be a long time." Mary Beth said.


	3. Chapter 3

"I miss her so much." Manny sighed.

"I know Mijo, I know." Rodolfo said.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?"

"Maybe. The way you miss Frida reminds me of how I miss your mother."

"Dad! I'm not in love her."

"I was just saying it's a little similar."

"Similar? Dad you keep pictures of Mom."

"You keep pictures of Frida."

"Yeah but not a giant one that I treat like a trophy! Seriously, Dad. Why can't you just get over Mom and move on?" Manny snapped. Then he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"I know. You're just upset."

"Dad are you that in love with Mom?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well I love everything about her. But I didn't fall for her until I noticed a few things."

"Like what?"

"She twirls her hair when she gets nervous, her eyes twinkle when she's happy, and when she sings it just breaks your heart."

"I don't get it."

"You will someday."

Manny sat in his room and began fiddling with the necklace. The pendant was a heart with a music note engraved on it. Unknown to him, Xibalba and La Muerte were watching him from a far.

"Looks like I win, my love." Xibalba said.

"Not so fast. They are only children now."

"I know, I know. We must wait until one of them ties the knot."

"Remember our wedding?"

"How could I forget? Everyone was there living, dead, undecided."

"I was dressed in white and gold."

"And I wore black and tar."

"It was perfect."

"Almost perfect... There was that one guest I begged you not to invite."

"Who?"

"Your mother."

"Xibalba!"

"Five years passed..." Mary Beth narrated. "Manny and Frida grew up in different places and did different things. Manny continued to fight or start crime as El tigre while Frida spent most of her days in school. As time went by they grew older and their childhood memories had begun to fade."

"Did they forget each other?"

"No. They just to didn't think of each other as much as they used to. Then one summer when they were both eighteen..."

Manny, now a handsome young teenager had been invited to a special ceromony. It was the day the mayor had decided to honor some of the best cops Miracle City ever had. All of Miracle City's cops were invited including Emiliano. La Muerte and Xibalba would also be there. It would be the first time Manny and Frida had seen each other in years.

"Good to have you back, Emiliano." The mayor said.

"Good to be back sir."

"Carmela! Radiant as ever."

"Thank you." She said.

"And where are your lovely daughters?" He said.

"They'll be here."

Everyone gathered for the ceremony. Anita and Nikita arrived and sat next to their father. Then a hush fell over the crowd as Frida made her to her family. She kept her head turned as if she didn't want anyone to see her. There had been a rumor that Frida had grown into one of the most beautiful girls ever. Some people thought it was ridicules and had to see if it was true or not.

"Frida Darling, don't cover your face it's rude." Carmela said.

Frida reluctantly turned forward. Everyone gaped at her in awe. A singing choir was heard, every man's jaw dropped.

"Ugh! And she's so natural." Zoe scoffed.

Xibalba also looked at her.

"Xibalba!" La Murte said.

SLAP!

"Ow! What?" He said.

Manny and his father had been invited for extra protection for the Mayor. Rodolfo was right on time but Manny was running late.

"Hello Emiliano." Rodolfo said.

"Nice to see you again, Rodolfo." He said.

"Hi Mr. Rivera." Frida said.

"Frida, is that you? You've grown so much." Rodolfo said.

"Yes, she's as beautiful as her mother." Emiliano said.

"Oh Emiliano." Carmela giggled. "So where's Manny?"

Just then El tigre was flung right through the window.

"Speak of the devil." Emiliano said.

"Sorry I'm late." Manny panted. "El Oso was robbing the bank."

He turned back to normal.

"Manny, you remember Emiliano?" The Mayor said.

"Yeah, hello sir."

"Rivera." He grunted.

"And of course you know his family."

"Hi Carmela."

"Hello Manny. My how you've grown, Frida can't wait to see you." She said. "Darling, where is she?"

"Getting a drink. Frida!"

"Yeah Papa?"

"Manny's here."

"Okay."

Manny smiled as waited for her but when he saw her it faded into a nervous look. What he expected was the same silly little girl he knew from childhood but instead it was a beautiful young teenager with long blue hair and a headband instead of goggles. Manny felt his heart stop and his breath was caught in his throat.

"Hi Manny, remember me?" She asked.

"I...I...I...duh...duh."

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired... Heh, heh! Is it me or is really hot in here?"

"I've missed you so much." She said.

He gulped and his legs wobbled. Then he collapsed on the floor.

"Manny!" Frida gasped.

"He's out cold!" Rodolfo said. "I'm sorry Mayor, but it would seem that my son isn't feeling well."

He picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Wow! He's gotten heavy! Mijo! What have you been eating?!" He groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

"He's been out for quite awhile." Grandpapi said. "You think he's dead?"

"Papi! Why would he be dead?"

"Hey! I think he's coming to." Maria said.

She placed a wet washcloth on Manny's head.

"Manny, Honey. Wake up." Maria said.

"Huh? What?" Manny groaned.

"Manny are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up?" Rodolfo asked.

He held up two fingers.

"Twenty-four?" Manny said dizzily. "Ayee. What happened?"

"You passed out in the middle of the ceremony." Rodolfo said.

"I did?"

"Yeah, take a look." Grandpapi said turning on the TV. It showed a clip from the ceremony. Grandpapi rewinded it a few times.

"Oh man!"

"It's even funnier in slow motion." He laughed.

"Papi!" Rodolfo scolded.

"What's wrong Manny?" Maria asked. "Are you sick?"

"No. I'm confused."

"About what?"

"How?" Manny cried.

"How what?" Rodolfo asked.

"How does Frida look like that?"

"Well Manny it all starts with genetics." Maria said.

"No! I mean how does she go from looking like this..." He said pointing to an old picture of her. "To looking like that?"

He took the remote, rewinded the clip, and paused it when there was a close up on Frida.

"Oh that! Well Manny it's very simple. It's the Ugly Duckling Process." Maria said.

"The what?"

"When a girl starts out young she appears not that attractive to most boys, that is know as the ugly duckling phase. But as time goes by the little girl eventually grows into young lady which is when boys start to notice how lovely she is, that is called the swan phase." She held up a book. "It's a fact!"

"It is?"

"Of course. Manny it's no supernatural thing. Little Frida has just finally grown into a beautiful young lady."

"Like your mother." Rodolfo giggled.

"Rodolfo, personal space please."

"Oh sorry. My bad I just wanted to get a better view of the book."

"I put the book back on the shelf."

"I knew that it's just...um." He jumped out the window. "I regret nothing!"

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Grandpapi said.

Knock-knock

"I'll get it!" Maria said.

She went downstairs to the door. It was Frida.

"Hi Maria."

"Hello Frida, you've grown into such a lovely young lady."

"Thank you."

"Manny. It's Frida." She called.

Manny jumped from the bed and hid.

"Tell her I'm not here." He said.

"He'll be here in a minute." She went upstairs. Frida sat down and unintendedly listened to the conversation. "Mijo! Get down there!"

"No way! I'm not moving from this spot!"

Frida heard a growl and claws swish.

"Rodolfo! Get the pliers! He's dung his claws into the floor!" Maria cried.

"I'm on it!" He said.

After ten minutes he came down.

"Is everything alright?" Frida asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What would make you think something's wrong?"

"Your dressed between Manny and El tigre."

"Oh! Sorry." He dressed into his regular clothes.

"I was wondering if you would come to the party tonight?"

"Party?"

"For the policemen. Everyone is coming."

"Huh? They must really appreciate the law."

"No. They're coming for the jet packs."

"Then I'll be there."

...

Everyone in town attended the after party. Mainly for the free food and entertainment. But it was pretty packed and everyone had fun.

"I would like to thank you all for coming." The mayor said. "And now as a special treat, a concert by the mariachi band."

A mariachi band was on stage. Their music was good but their singing not so much.

"You! You got what I need!"

Everyone threw trash, tomatoes, and potted plants at them. The mayor whistled and a hook pulled them off the stage. A riot was about to start, the mayor needed to get some good music and fast.

"Did I say mariachi band?" The mayor said. "I meant...um, um,"

Emiliano ran up and whispered something to the mayor.

"Emiliano's youngest daugther will preform tonight." He said. "Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me. She has the most beautiful voice."

Frida and a group of girls approached the stage. She stared at the crowd nervously and took a deep breath.

 _"Can anybody, find me, somebody to... Love?"_ The chorus girls sang.

Then Frida grabbed the microphone.

 _"Each morning I get up,_

 _I die a little. Can_

 _Barely stand on my feet."_

 _Chorus: (Take a look at yourself)_

 _"Take a look in the mirror and cry_

 _Lord what you're doing to me?_

 _I spent all my years in_

 _Believing you but_

 _I just can't get no relief_

 _Lord oh! Somebody."_

 _Chorus (Somebody)_

 _"Can anybody find me, somebody to looove?"_

The audience listened with admiration. Manny started to sweat again and he felt cold.

 _"I work hard."_

 _Chorus: (She works hard)_

 _"Everyday of my life_

 _I work til I ache my bones._

 _At the end.."_

 _Chorus (At the end of the day)_

 _"I take home my hard earned pay_

 _All my own._

 _I get down on my knees_

 _And I start to pray."_

 _Chorus: (Praise the Lord)_

 _"Til the tears run down_

 _From eyes, Lorrrd!_

 _Somebody."_

 _Chorus: (Somebody)_

 _"Ooh, Somebody. Can anybody_

 _Find me, somebody to_

 _Love?"_

 _Chorus: (She wants help)_

 _"Everyday, Oh I try, and I try and I try._

 _But everybody wants to_

 _Put me down. They say,_

 _They say, I'm going crazy._

 _They say I got a lot_

 _Of water in my brain._

 _I got no common sense,_

 _I got nobody left to believe in."_

 _Chorus: (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

A hush fell over the crowd.

 _Chorus: (Find me somebody to love_

 _Find me somebody to love_

 _Find me somebody to love)_

 _"Ohh baby find me."_

 _Chorus: (Find me somebody to love_

 _Find me somebody to love_

 _Find me somebody to love_

 _Find me somebody to love_

 _Find me somebody to love)_

 _"I'm searching high and low"_

 _Chorus: (Somebody, Somebody_

 _Somebody, Somebody, Somebody)_

"Find me, I wanna love somebody." Frida cried.

"I'm somebody!" A boy cried.

"I'm searching over here." Frida said.

 _Chrous: (Can anybody find me?)_

Suddenly her foot slipped and she fell off stage right into Manny's arms.

 _"Somebody toooo..._

 _Looooove! "_

 _Chorus: (Find me, somebody to love)_

 _"Love me, love me,_

 _Love me, love me."_ She sang as Manny put her down.

 _Chrous: (Ooooooo,)_

 _"Oh! Find me, find me_

 _Find me, find me_

 _Somebody..."_

Everyone clapped and whistled.

"Thank you. Thank you." Frida said.

Manny felt his heart break but in a good way. Her singing was so beautiful, it was enough to make anyone cry. He left to get some air. Suddenly there was explosion in the building. Someone or something from underground had busted through the surface. But what?


	5. Chapter 5

"Everyone, alright?' Rodolfo asked.

"Yeah, they're fine." Emiliano said.

The fire was put out and no one was really hurt.

"Xibalba. Did you have something to do with this?" La Muerte said.

"No my Dear. Remember I gave my word that I wouldn't cheat." He said. "Besides you know fire is not my style."

"Hmmm. Let's investigate."

The walked over to the hole.

"Uh-oh! Mi Amor, we have a problem." Xibalba said. "Django has broken through."

"Broken through? I thought you had him locked up."

"Well, he busted out and I think we both know what he's after."

...

"Are you okay?" Manny asked.

"Yeah." Frida answered. "Thanks for the catch last night."

"No problem. By the way you sang pretty good."

"Thank you." She started twirl her hair. "So do you wanna hang out tonight?"

"Sure."

"Hi Manny." Zoe said walking toward them. She smiled at him but gave Frida a death glare. "What is she doing here?"

"She's my friend, remember?" Manny said.

"Well you haven't forgotten our date?"

"What date?"

"You promised to take me out if I didn't blast the mayor."

"Oh yeah."

"Um, maybe I should leave you two alone to talk." Frida said.

She went to get a drink. Zoe pulled him aside and pinned him against the wall.

"What?" He said.

"Do not tell me you're falling for that!"

"Who? Frida? She's just my friend and nothing else."

Frida sat down and sipped her drink nervously. It was just as she feared, Manny was still into Zoe. He would never love her and yet she would always love him. After awhile she went home and found her home in a wreck.

"Mama! Papa!" She gasped.

Her mother was unconsious while her father was injured.

"Papa! What happened?" She asked.

"Frida! Run!" He cried.

"What?"

"Run, Mija! Run!"

"Why?"

Then out of no where Django appeared. He was taller and more frightening looking.

"Hi Suarez." Django said.

"You?! What are you doing here?" Frida asked.

,"I have come to collect my fee." He said.

"What fee?"

"Why, Emilano, didn't you tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

"Please, Django! I beg you! Don't take her!"

"You promised I could have anything I want."

"But not my child! You tricked me! If I had know what you were after I wouldn't have agreed."

In a flash Django grabbed Frida by her shirt and dragged her away.

"No! No! Mama! Papa!" She screamed.

Emiliano who was too weak and hurt to move, could only watch tearfully as his youngest and dearest child was stolen away from him. Authorities soon arrived as did Manny and his father.

"Emiliano!" He gasped.

'Manny? Help me! Please." He said weakly.

"Who did this?" He asked.

"Manny, I've made a terrible mistake." He moaned.

"What mistake?"

Manny looked over and saw Carmela on her knees crying bitterly.

"My baby!" She sobbed. "My poor, poor, baby!"

Then it hit him.

"Where is Frida?" He asked worriedly.

"She's...gone."

"Gone? Gone! What do you mean gone?!"

"Taken... by... dead man." Those were his last words before passing out.

Meanwhile somewhere in the woods...

"Put me down!" Frida demanded.

"As you wish."

"What's going on here? Where am I? And why are you not dust?"

"You see Frida, Nana brought me back and sometime after that, when I was robbing a bank in Spain that I was going to burn down, your dear old Daddy got trapped inside. The old fool begged me to save him and I agreed if he promised me anything in return."

"You didn't tell him what you were after."

"That's because back then I didn't know what I wanted, a year later my no good great grandparents thought I was too dangerous to live on earth. So they locked me away in the Land of the Forgotten!"

"Serves you right!"

"But I broke out however it turns out I can easily be put back unless I come to life. But to do that I must either get permission from my Great Grandparents which clearly won't happen, or marry a mortal with a golden voice."

"And where do I come in with this?"

"I heard you sing last night, nice set of pipes. In another words your the voice and girl I need."

"Me? Marry you? Forget it!"

"You know Frida, I don't take rejection well." He said. "But I'll give you a chance to think it over. Until then goodnight."

"You're crazy if you think I'm staying here! I'm going home!"

"Do that and I'll slaughter everyone in your family, you may leave but only with my permission."

The next day Frida spent the whole day alone in the woods crying. When night came Django appeared again.

"So gorgeous did you reconsider my offer?"

"Never!" Frida cried.

"Wrong answer."

"You're gonna force me to, aren't you?"

"No good. It has to be of your own free will."

"Then you're wasting your time."

"Stubborn girl! But I'm patient, I can wait. Sooner or later you'll be mine. Until then you are to meet me here every night, if not then each night you're not here I will kill each person you hold dear."

"You're a monster."

"I know, I get it from my mother."

"Xibalba!" La Muerte said watching from afar. "We must do something."

"Sorry my Dear but that would be cheating, wouldn't it?"

"But- oh! Fine!"

"Looks like I'm gonna win."

"Don't bet on it."

Meanwhile Manny was on a date with Zoe, but all he could think about was Frida. Where was she? Was she hurt? And what did Emiliano mean?

"Manny! Are you even listening to me!" Zoe said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little distracted."

"You're thinking about your little song bird, aren't you?"

"Zoe she disappeared without a trace! Who knows what could happen to her?"

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then kiss me!"

"What?"

"Prove it by kissing me."

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"I can't now, do you want our first kiss to forced or romantic?"

He hoped she would by it.

"You're right, I'll wait for the right moment."

She flew away on her jet pack. Manny let out a sigh of relief but he knew sooner or later he would have to either start a relationship with her or reject her. And Zoe did not take rejection well. But for now he was more focused on finding Frida.


	6. Chapter 6

"How awful." A girl said.

"Is this the end?" A boy asked.

"No." Mary Beth said. "For weeks Manny and Frida were miserable. Frida spent everyday in the woods all alone and every night rejecting Django's proposal. Manny spent every hour of the day looking for her. He wouldn't rest or do anything until she was found much to the concern of his parents and the jealousy of Zoe."

"Oh Manny, you've looked everywhere." Grandpapi said. "She's not combing back! The whole town knows it."

"The whole town is wrong." Manny said. "Frida's alive and I'm gonna find her. This I swear!"

"I hate to admit it Manny but maybe Papi's right." Rodolfo sighed. "There's been no sign of her for weeks."

"Dad, please. I lost her once, I'm not losing her again."

"Then you'll need your strength. Please rest." Rodolfo said.

"But-"

"I will look for her, we both will."

"We?" Grandpapi said.

"Alright." Manny said.

...

"Xibalba!" La Muerte said. "I'm here. And I brought champagne for dinner."

But she didn't see him.

"Xibalba? Where are you?"

"Down here. Ribbit!"

She looked down and there stood a black and green frog.

"Xibalba?"

"Yes."

"What on earth happened?"

"Django, ribbit! Stole the book, ribbit! Of forbidden spells and turned me into a, ribbit! Frog!"

"Can you control that?"

"No, ribbit!"

"He has the book!"

"Yeah, that boy's got a mess of magic! Talk about sick! I'm hungry, anybody got a fly?"

"Hello!"

She turned around. Django stood there smiling wickedly while holding a black book with red imprint.

"Put that down!" La Muerte said.

"I don't think so!"

"Django, please. You have no idea how dangerous that is."

"Don't care! All know is that it will help me get what I want! Like revenge!"

"Django, listen-"

"You locked me in a jail cell in the land of the forgotten! For five stinkin years! And for no reason!"

"No reason? You burned down twelve cities, committed twenty homicides, and tried to take over the world!"

"Well now you're gonna pay!"

He flipped through a few pages.

"Perfect!"

He snapped his fingers and Red beam struck La Muerte.

...

"Day twenty-four." Frida said marking the tree.

Suddenly she heard a screech. A golden bird was caught in a cage. It screamed and heated it's wings against the bars.

"Oh you poor thing." She rushed over to help it. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. Now hold still."

She freed it. The bird chirpped and glistened.

"Thank you." It said.

"You talk?" She gasped. "But you don't look like a parrot."

"That's because I'm not really a bird. I am really La Muerte but my wretched great grandson stole the book of forbidden spells and turned me into a bird."

"Can't you change back?"

"No. The spells in that book practice dark magic which I am incable of doing since I represent goodness."

"My name is Frida-"

"I know who you are and I know of your terrible fate." She said. "I'm sorry this happened to you, I wish I could help but as long as I'm under the spell I'm just an average bird."

"That can speak." Frida added.

"That to."

"There must be someone who can undo this."

"The candle maker!" She chirpped. "He might know someone or something. But I can't get to him in the form of a bird. Only someone alive or dead can get there."

Frida thought for a moment.

"I have an idea. My friend Manny he can go. But how will I tell him?"

"I can fly into town and lead him here."

"Okay but not tonight, Django is seeing me tonight. Leave in the morning." She said. "Oh no! He's coming! Hide."

She hid in the trees.

"Hello beautiful." He said. "So, marry me?"

"I'll die first!" Frida snapped.

"You're really starting to bug me."

"I should think you'd be used to it by now."

"Look it's simple. Just marry me and I'll let you go."

"And promise to be with a man I don't love? No way!"

"You think anyone else will love you? Ha! There's not a single boy for miles around and even if there were all men are selfish and they never really love anyone."

"You won't keep me here forever! He'll find me! He'll never stop looking!"

"Who?!" He roared. "A boyfriend?!"

"No...no...my...my father! Yes! He'll find me!"

"Don't bet on it! You see, Emiliano is now in a coma due to his injuries and by the looks of it I don't think he'll make it."

"Oh no! No!"

"Oh yes! Face it sweetheart! No one is coming for you! Because you're mine!"

"My answer is still no."

"Then you shall spend another day trapped here, like a bird in a cage." He laughed.

When he left Frida began to cry. La Muerte comforted her all night. In the morning she left to find him. Xibalba also joined her on the search. She flew through town catching the attentions of many hunters who wanted to shoot her as a trophy. Finally after dodging many bullets and arrows, she found him.

"Okay, now to get his attention."

She flew down and pecked his head.

"Ow! Hey! Beat it!"

Xibalba jumped up and flicked him with his tongue.

"Eww! Oh gross! Why you!?"

"Head for the woods!" La Muerte said.

Manny chased after them as they tried to lead him into the forest.

"Wait! Slow down!" Xibalba said. "I can't run that fast! Ribbit!"

"You're a frog, Dear! Hop! Hop for your life!" She said.

"Alright! Ugh! This is very bad for my reputation!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh forget it! Those two things are too fast." Manny said.

"Oh no! He's giving up! Xibalba, stop him!"

"How?"

"I don't know."

Xibalba hopped to Manny and grabbed his belt.

"Hey!"

Then he jumped on La Muerte's back.

"Fly, woman! Fly!"

She took off and flew high into the air. An arrow flew up and barely missed them.

"What the? Where did he get the bow and arrow?"

"Hang on, Balby! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" La Muerte said.

She flew as fast as her wings could carry her.

"Can we slow down?" Xibalba asked.

"No, he's too close." She said.

"Too close?" Xibalba said. "He can't even see us-"

Then another was arrow fired, this one almost hit Xibalba.

"Ahh! Speed up la Muerte!" He shouted. "Whoa! That boy can move."

"Frida did say he was fast."

"But not light speed fast."

"Give back my belt!" Manny shouted.

He was just about to fire another arrow. When La Muerte swooped down into the trees. He followed them. All day Manny tried to catch them until finally he pounced on Xibalba.

"Gotcha!"

"Don't hurt me! Please! Take the belt if you want! Just don't shoot me!"

"You can talk?"

"Please don't hurt my husband!" La Muerte said.

"Husband? Wait a minute! Time out! A frog is married to a bird?"

"It's a long story, we'll explain later." She said. "Follow us and we'll take you to Frida."

Without another word Manny followed them as fast as he could. He was in such a hurry he didn't even realize it had become night. The woods at night was like a never ending maze, he couldn't see anything except La Muerte's golden feathers. Finally they arrived at the center of the woods, there stood Frida, shinning under the moonlight.

"Hello Manny." She said.

Without thinking he threw his arms around her and spun her around.

"You found me, I knew you would." She said.

"No one believed me! They all told me you were dead." Manny said. "But I knew you were alive."

La Muerte smiled as she watched them embrace.

"Wait! What time is it?" Frida asked.

"Midnight." Xibalba said.

"Oh no! Manny, you can't stay!"

"Can't stay? No! I'll never let you out of my site again!"

"Manny, please! He'll be here any minute."

"Who?"

"Django."

"Django? He's here?!"

"Yes and he's more powerful than ever."

She told him the whole story as did La Muerte and Xibalba explain him having the book.

"Well if he thinks he can keep you here he's got another thing coming."

"No! Don't!"

"Frida, I've beaten him before and I'll beat him again."

"She's right boy." Xibalba said. "With that spell book he could squash you like a fly. You better leave if you know what's good for you."

"Then you're coming with me." Manny said to Frida.

"I can't! If I leave he'll kill my family. Please Manny, you have to trust me. Go!"

"I can't leave you! Who knows what he'll do?"

"He won't hurt me. He needs me alive."

"But there must be something I can do."

"The candle maker." La Muerte said. "Go to the candle maker. He's the only one who could possibly now how to stop him."

"How do I find him?"

"I'll take you to him." Xibalba said.

"Alright but I'm coming back tomorrow night."

"No!" Frida said. "If he catches you he'll kill you!"

"When does he come?" Manny asked.

"At midnight."

"Then I'll come and leave before midnight."

"But-."

"Either that or I stay."

"Alright."

"I will save you, This I swear."

He pulled Frida's necklace out of his pocket and put it in her hand.

"I know, now leave."

He left with Xibalba following him. Django appeared.

"I thought I heard voices." He said.

"Voices? No! Just me, here, alone as always."

"Frida, I have the strangest feeling someone's been here."

"No! Who would have come here? And how?"

"You have a point but still..."

"You know, I've decided to...to...to marry you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've decided that since I'm not gonna meet anyone else. Why not?"

"Excellent! Tomorrow we marry."

"No! I mean...that's very soon. Marriage is pretty big, don't you wanna enjoy a few more days of freedom before being tied down?"

"You're right! I need to say goodbye to the ladies. We'll be married in two weeks until then, Party time."

He left in a red mist.

"Evil and stupid!" Frida said. "Two reasons why I will never marry that...that...creature."

She smiled at the necklace and caressed it.

"Until tomorrow night my love." She sighed. "Until tomorrow night."

"I knew it! I knew it!" A little girl said. "He's gonna rescue her and they'll live Happily Ever After."

"Hold on, it's not that simple." Mary Beth said.

"Yeah she's gonna marry that creep." A boy said.

"No. She just said that to buy Manny sometime."

"So what happens next?" Another girl said.

"Well, the next day..."


	8. Chapter 8

The tunnel was dark and cold. It was like walking through a smelly pipe, at least to Manny it was. They walked for hours until they reached the entrance of the candle maker's domain.

"Candle Maker! Ribbit! Candle Maker! Ribbit! Where are you?"

"Over here." He said. "Whoa! Xibalba! You must have made La Murete real mad this time."

"It wasn't her! Ribbit! It was Django, he's taken the book of forbidden spells."

"What? How did he get it away from you?"

"I...I...I was distracted."

Scene flashbacks to Xibalba looking into a mirror.

"Hmm...let's see, do I trim my beard or not. I wanna look good for dinner tonight." He said to his reflection. "Hey, La Muerte, Hola Mi Amour, let us dance the night away."

ZAP!

"Ribbit! Ay, basura!"

Scene changes back to the present.

"Well, don't worry the answer is in one of these books." He said pointing to the hundreds of books. "Somewhere."

"You have got to be kidding." Manny groaned.

All day they read different books but they found nothing. At 7:00 Manny left to see Frida. She had been looking forward to seeing him all day.

"We didn't find anything today but don't worry I'll keep searching." He said.

She looked at him and sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you doing all this...for me?" She asked.

"Because you're my best friend and I've know you forever and you've always been there for me and because I love-" He stopped himself. "Our friendship, I don't wanna lose that."

"Oh so close!" La Muerte said from a far. "Hmmm...Let's see if I still have a little magic left."

She blew some dust into the air. Music filled the forest and stars twinkled very brightly. They looked at each other, as if reading each other's thoughts they stood up and faced each other. Manny bowed and Frida curtseyed. Their hands joined, enter lacing fingers. His hand was placed on her waist and her hand came to his shoulder. They danced happily under the stars, holding each other close that night. Their lips were just about to touch when the clock chimed.

"Midnight." He said sadly."I'll see you tomorrow, same time."

Manny left reluctantly. He gazed at her one last time before leaving, unaware that Zoe was sitting in a tree and had seen everything. Time passed, everyday Manny would search through the books with Candle Maker and every night he would visit Frida. Zoe would follow him and spy on them. As their love grew so did her jealousy.

"Bye Dad."

"Remember, Manny the mayor's party is tomorrow tonight."

"Okay, I won't forget."

As soon as he left the house Zoe caught him.

"Manny."

"Hey Zoe, I can't talk right now."

"It will only take a second. Let's go out tonight."

"Tonight? I can't."

"Why? So you can see your little songbird?"

He looked at her in horror.

"That's right! I know all about it, you've been seeing her at night. I saw it all, even that cute little dance."

"Zoe, you can't tell anyone about this. Especially Django. Please."

"Why? It's clear you prefer her over me."

"Zoe I'm serious."

"Fine. I won't tell."

"Promise?"

"Promise." But she had her fingers crossed.

...

"I found it!" The candle maker said. "It says here the darkness of the forbidden spells can be destroyed only by pure and unselfish love."

"That's it? How is that accomplished?" Xibalba said.

"Well in different ways. Someone risking their life for another. Or someone putting someone else's happiness before their own but I think the most simple is a vow of love."

"What's that?" Manny asked.

"When someone promises to love another with all their heart."

"No problem, I do that with La Muerte all the time." Xibalba said.

"Um, they have to be unmarried for the promise to work."

"Manny." Xibalba said. "You can do that can you? Ribbit!"

"With who?"

"Boy, I may be a frog but I'm not stupid. You love Frida, so tonight you promise to love her and I'll turn back into my gorgeous self."

"Actually I think you're better looking as a frog." Candle maker said.

"I don't know, if I love her-"

"Oh come on! It's so obvious."

"Even If I did and I'm not saying I am, how would I do it?"

"It's easy, here. I'll be you and La Muerte will be Frida."

Xibalba kneeled and took La Muerte by her hand, well wing actually.

"I love you La Muerte with all my heart."

"Oh Xibalba! Kiss me!" She said.

"Whoa! No PDA!" Candle Maker said.

"So you pledge your love to Frida and poof! We turn back to normal." Xibalba said.

"As much as I love romance, it's his decision." La Muerte said.

"But I can't be frog forever! Ribbit!" He croaked. "How am I supposed to intimidate mortals? I'm an amphibian! For crying out loud! I have been eating flies and liking it."

"Alright, alright. Calm down Froggy." Manny said.

"Don't call me that!"

That night Manny was running late. By the time he got there it was 11:50.

"Manny, it's too late! Go home." She said.

"But we found a solution."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, it's a little complicated and very hard to explain."

"Then tell me tomorrow, he's almost here."

"Tomorrow night, come to the mayor's party."

"But if I leave-"

"Don't worry, that's when I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Say three special words that will end this."

"Alright now go."

He headed back with Xibalba hopping behind him.

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Yes, tomorrow night I'll tell her I love her."

He smiled and happily ran home not knowing Zoe had heard every word.

"A promise of love, huh? Not if I have anything to say about it."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hmm... Should I wear red or black to my wedding." Django said in his dressing room.

"Hello precious." Zoe said.

"Zoe! Ahh!" He said. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's wrong to spy on a man when he's changing? What if I was naked?

"You don't have skin, you idiot!"

"That's still no excuse. What do you want?"

"I've come to deliver the most interesting news."

"Can it wait? I'm getting married tomorrow."

"About that, you see Darling, your blushing bride has lied to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she only agreed to marry you to distract you from finding out what's really going on."

"Which is?"

"Manny has be seeing her every night for the past two weeks."

"What?"

"It's true. And tomorrow night she's going to meet him where Manny will promise to love her."

"No! That will ruin everything! How dare she lie to me and how dare that boy try to steal her from me." He said. "They both deserve to be punished. Manny will suffer the most I promise you that."

...

"This is crazy? Me attend a party, what if I'm caught? And what do I wear?" Frida asked.

"Allow me." La Muerte said. "I'm sure I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

She flapped her wings and Frida's clothes changed into a lovely, pure, white dress. Her hair was styled neatly and her cheeks were made to be rosy pink with sliver glitter shimmering over her eyes.

"Wow! I look good. So what do you think he'll say?" Frida asked La Muerte.

"I'm thinking...I love you."

"No, no, no, that can't be it. Could it? Oh if it was I would be the happiest girl in the world."

"Is that so?" Django said.

"Django! I...I..."

"I'm willing to let rejection slide, but to deceive me and take advantage of my feelings! That's unforgivable!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sneaking around with Manny!"

"How did you know that?"

"A little crow told me. Do you honestly think he loves you? He'll never love you like I do."

"You don't know what love is!"

"Well I can't make you love me but I can keep you from seeing your darling, little, hero."

"No!"

He grabbed her and locked her in a cage. La Muerte try to stop him but she was locked up too.

"How does it feel great grandma? Locked up! Just like what you and Xibalba did to me! And as for you my pretty one, you'll pay for your deception! But because I love you, your punishment shall be merciful."

"It takes a heart to love and I don't think you have one!"

"Well yours is gonna break when Manny falls for someone else tomorrow night. Then you'll want me."

"I'll never love you."

He slammed the door shut and stomped off.

"We've both been tricked by the ones we love." Zoe sighed.

"And I think it's time we return the favor. Death is perfect for Frida. It'll be quick and painless but Manny, no. Death is too good for him I want him to suffer."

He opened the book of spells and flipped through a few pages.

"Here it is! Curse of unfaithfulness"

"What's that?"

"A spell that will kill a person who's lover is unfaithful." He laughed. "I'll cast this on her and then you will meet Manny tomorrow night and convince him to say he loves you because if he pledges his love to another, Frida will die."

"Yes! What a wicked and evil way to get revenge." She snickered.

"Yes but can you seduce him to say it?"

"Of course. Just leave it me."

...

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Manny asked.

"Sure."

"I am I...appealing?"

"Ummmm..."

"Never mind."

"Why do you ask?"

"First of all I found Frida."

"You did? Wonderful!"

"And tonight I'm gonna tell her I love her."

"Really? What makes you love her?"

"Well she's beautiful, brave, kind, and when she sings it just breaks your heart."

"Just like your mother."

They smiled at each other.

"I'm proud of you. Now let's get going."

The party started at 6:00, Zoe made her way there while Frida sat in her cage. She didn't know it but last night while she was asleep, Django had placed the curse on her and she didn't know that if Manny fell in love with someone else it would mean her death.

"Don't worry Frida." La Muerte said. "If I could just squeeze through these bars, I could find Xibalba and he could bust you out."

"Sure, whatever."

"What's wrong?"

"What if Django's right? What if Manny doesn't love me?"

"I don't doubt for a single moment that, that boy loves you. Now help me get through."

She squeezed and squirmed through the bars until she got out. She found Xibalba and together the planned to crack the lock.

"Hurry, Dear. Hurry."

"I'm sorry but picking a lock takes time." He said. "Got it!"

The gate opened, Frida hurried out quickly. La Muerte flapped her wings and Frida's outfit appeared.

"So Frida made her way back to Miracle City." Mary Beth said. "But I am sorry to tell you that she would not make it in time. For Zoe had already gotten there."

She wore a jet black dress with dark streaks painted around her eyes. Her nails were blood red and her eyes were flaming.

"Excuses me, mayor." She said.

"Yes?"

"Can you lock the doors and windows? Just to keep out certain people."

"Oh right! Thank you. Don't want any nasty villains getting in."

(Clearly he did not know she was Black Cuervo)

All the doors were locked and the windows were sealed.

"Let's see her get in now." She giggled. "Hi Manny. Wanna dance."

"No."

"Oh come on. One little dance can do no harm."

"Fine but just one."

They danced together but Manny didn't really like it. Frida arrived but the doors were locked.

"Can I please get in?"

"Where's your invitation?" A guy at the door said.

"Invitation?"

"No invitation. No entry."

He slammed the door in her face.

"Jerk! Well it looks like I'll have to wait until it's over."

She sat on a bench and watched the party from afar through the window. It looked like a lot of fun in there. It was a shame she'd miss it. Then she spotted Manny and Zoe dancing in the distance. She hurried to get a better look. Zoe leaned in to kiss Manny but he dodged her.

"Look Zoe you're pretty nice but this won't work."

"I understand but at least tell me you love me."

"You do realize that would be a lie, right?"

She saw Frida at the window and grinned wickedly.

"I know but let me have the joy of hearing it once." She said.

"Fine."

"And let's do it over here where everyone can hear you."

"What? If people hear me say that and I break up with you. The press will eat me alive!"

"I'll tell the truth, promise."

"You have weird requests."

Zoe took his hand and pulled him up to everyone.

"Go on! Say it!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh." He said. "Attention everyone I have an announcement!"

Frida tried everything she could to open the window but it was sealed shut.

"Do I really have to do this?" Manny whispered.

"If you want me to stop chasing you. Then yes."

"I love-"

"Manny!" Frida shrieked as she banged on the window.

"Zoe Aves."

"Nooo!" She screamed with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Happy?" He said.

"I am now." Zoe said.

Suddenly the lights went off and the windows shattered. A red fog filled the room, sensing danger, Manny spun his belt. Django walked in laughing in a most evil way.

"What are you doing here?" Manny asked.

"I've just come to see the look on your face when you realize something."

"And what's that?"

"Frida loved you, but you betrayed her."

"She loves me?"

"Of course you fool! But it's too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"You went and pledged your love to another."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You said you loved Zoe."

"That's right! Now you belong to me!" Zoe said trying to kiss him.

"Get off me! I didn't mean that!" Manny said pushing her off. "You tricked me!"

"That doesn't matter! You said I love you to another girl! My curse on Frida should be taking effect now."

"Curse?" Manny said.

"You should have let me have her! Now Frida will die!"

He pointed to the shattered window. Manny looked over and saw Frida running away in tears.

"Frida!" Manny gasped.

Realizing his mistake, he tried to run after her but Django froze his foot.

"Going after her is a futile effort." He laughed.

"Just try and stop me!" Manny sliced the ice until it broke. Then he ran as fast as he could.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh no! Is she gonna die?" A little girl asked.

"I knew this would have a sad ending." A teenager said. "Guys are jerks."

"You think Manny will commit suicide?"

"It's Romeo and Juliet all over again."

"What is it with Mexicans and death?" A boy said.

"I don't want them to die." The youngest one said.

"Don't worry it doesn't end there. So Manny had unintetionally broken Frida's heart which would lead to her death." Mary Beth said. "The curse started to drain her life force, killing her."

Frida finally stopped running and started to cry by a tree. She wept over her thoughts of being wrong. Of course Manny didn't love her, he never would. Suddenly her breath grew short and her blood ran cold. She felt dizzy and light-headed. The color drained from her face, she started to breath heavily.

"What's...what's happening?"

She tried to walk but her legs had no feeling. She walked back a few times but she could hardly stand. Everything looked like it was spinning to her. Her heart was beating in a slow and frightening way. Suddenly she couldn't hear her heart beat anymore, it was gone.

She took a deep breath and fell to the ground.

"There she is!" La Muerte chirpped.

She and Xibalba hurried over to her.

"What happened?" She gasped. "Xibalba, is she?"

"I don't know. I don't feel her spiritual presence."

Manny ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He prayed that he wasn't too late. How could he have been so stupid? And so blind? Frida had loved him all this time and he had broken her heart by saying he loved another girl. And it was Zoe Aves, how could he had let her trick him?

He could hear a heart beat getting slower and slower until it stopped. He could also hear her heavy breathing which scared him very much. It was almost like he could feel what was happening to her.

"If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself." He said.

He found a strand of blue hair on the ground .

"Frida?"

He felt his heart collapse when he saw her. There, all dressed in white, lying on the ground motionless. He ran to her side and took her in his arms. She was so pale and her body felt cold.

"Oh! What have I done to you?" He cried. "Forgive me, Frida. Forgive me."

"Manny?" She said weakly. "You're here."

"Yes, Frida. I'm here." He said relieved.

"There's... There's... Something wrong. My heart it's like...It's not there anymore."

"I'm gonna get you to a hospital"

"No Manny, I...I feel so weak." She said. Her voice was getting softer. "I think I'm going to-"

"No! You're not gonna die. I promise." He said. "Frida, I didn't mean what I said. Django and Zoe tricked me."

"I know." Her voice was now barely a whisper. "I love you Manny."

Her body went limp and her eyes fluttered closed before she took her final breath.

"Frida? Frida! No! No! Don't do this! Please! Stay with me! No! No! No...I can't lose you!"

But she didn't move. She had no breath, no pulse, nothing. She was dead and yet still so very beautiful. Like a rose in the middle of winter.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted as he smashed his fists against the ground. Tears ran from his eyes and he began to sob in despair.

"This is what happens when you challenge me." Django laughed.

Manny started to growl and his body was surrounded by a green flame.

"La Muerte." Xibalba said ."Stand back."

He clawed Django right across his face. His eyes were flamming green slits with tears flowing from them. Django got to his feet and tried to run but Manny chased after him. It was like a demon or wild animal had possed him. Using the book he turned himself into an old familiar advisory. The dragon worm. Everyone else screamed and ran away in fear. But Manny wasn't afraid he was too angry. He lunged for him

"That was the only woman I ever loved! You'll pay, Django! You'll pay! I swear it!"

"Manny!" Rodolfo gasped.

"What's happening to him?" Maria asked.

"Everyone! Hit the dirt!" Xibalba said.

"Is that frog talking?" A man asked.

"Oh for the love a Pete! There's a tiger and a dragon fighting and you're concerned about a talking frog?!"

Rodolfo and Grandpapi turned into their super alter egos and helped Manny fight him. During the fight a tree was knocked over and it was headed straight for Maria. Rodolfo, running at light speed, carried her out of the way.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome, Maria there's a chance I may not come back alive." He said. "So I just want to do one thing."

He dipped Maria and kissed her.

"I've never stopped loving you."

When he left Maria started to have a panic attack. A fire was started and the whole forest was starting to burn down. The dragon worm grabbed Manny and threw him into a lake. He pinned him down into the water and tried to drown him. But the ancient tiger spirit was too powerful to be destroyed. Manny jumped up and plunged his claws into the dragon worm and it turned back into Django. He ripped him to shreds and sunk his teeth into his skull. Django pulled himself together and was now terrified beyond belief.

"Easy, Manny. You don't really wanna kill me, do you?" He asked.

"You took what I loved most, do you really think I'm going to let live now!"

Django struggled but Manny's grip was too strong. He started to strangle his throat and raised his claws for the finishing blow but he just couldn't do it. He dropped him and threw himself on the ground in tears.

"Please." Sobbed. "Bring her back! I'll do anything! Kill me if you want! I don't care! Just don't let her die!"

"Really? You're just going to let me kill you?"

"If it means she'll live. Then yes! I'll do anything to save her even if it costs me, my life!"

"Agreed!" Django laughed. But nothing happened, Django read from the book but still nothing. "What's going on?"

"You've lost your power!" La Muerte said.

He looked up and saw that Xibalba and La Muerte were back to normal. Xibalba took the book from him.

"You've been a really naughty boy." She said grabbing him by the ear.

"To the land of the forgotten with you." Xibalba said.

"How? How!" Django said.

"Pure and unselfish love. Manny was willing to die if it meant Frida would live. There by reversing the effects." She said.

"Let's throw him into the bottomless pit!" Xibalba said.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Django said.

"Harsh? Harsh! You turned me into a frog! Several she frogs have tried to mate with me!"

They took him to the land of the forgotten where he would be punished. Rodolfo and Grandpapi put out the fire and helped get injured people to the hospital. When the smoke cleared the Riveras went to look for Manny. They found him cradling Frida while crying.

"Forgive me Frida, forgive me." He said. "I never wanted to hurt you. I love you, I love you with all my heart. I always have, I'm sorry for denying for all these years. There's no one else I care for more. And I swear with all my heart, I will never stop loving you."

Everyone watched Manny tearfully. Rodolfo and Maria held each other while sobbing. Grandpapi tried not to cry but this display was just too sad.

Manny held her tighter and cried harder. She was so beautiful, even in death. He wondered how someone could look so lovely even if they're dead. He stared at her beautiful face and planted a kiss on her forehead. Then he noticed that the color was coming back to her face and she felt warmer too. Suddenly he heard a soft breath escape her lips.

"Manny?" Frida said waking up.

"Frida?"

"Oh Manny."

"I thought I lost you."

She placed her hands on his cheek and he stroked her hair. Their lips joined and they shared their first real kiss of love. Everyone smiled.

"Awwww." They said.

The two looked at the group of people watching.

"Um, do you mind?" Manny said. "A little privacy."


	11. Chapter 11

A few months later...

Church bells rang and people cheered as Manny and Frida ran out of church. Frida was dressed in a wedding gown and flower veil while Manny wore a wedding suit that had been in his family for generations. Their parents looked at them with pride and happiness, even Emiliano was happy. After seeing how much Manny cared for his daughter and how he did everything to save her, he happily blessed the marriage.

Frida threw her bouquet and it was caught by Maria. Rodolfo looked at her lovestruck.

"Oh! What the heck?" She sighed.

With that she pulled him into a kiss. That night a celebration was thrown and everyone danced and partied.

"So you bet, that we were going to get married?" Manny asked.

"Yes." Xibalba said.

"And I won." La Muerte said.

"You guys are messed up." Manny said. "So what happened to Django?"

"He along with Zoe shall spend the next two decades cleaning both the land of the remembered and the forgotten." She said.

Music began to play.

"Care to dance my love?" Xibalba asked.

"I'd love to."

They joined hands and danced together. Manny and Frida went out for some air and gazed at each other lovingly.

"I love you." She said.

"And I will love you, even after death."

"Do you promise?"

"I do. Forever and always."

They kissed passionately as fireworks filled the air.

"Their wedding was a grand one." Mary Beth said. "There were no two souls more in love."

"And they lived Happily Ever After?"

"Yes, they did."

The bus arrived and the children got ready to leave. Mary Beth changed into La Muerte and joined up with Xibalba. They looked down at a familiar young couple. A man with curly dark hair and a woman with long blue hair. Then their eyes wided with amazement when they saw the woman's stomach was now swollen with new life.

"Awww!" La Muerte sighed. "How cute."

"No doubt it will be a boy." Xibalba said.

"What if it's a girl?"

"You wanna take that bet?"

"Yes."

"I say it's a boy."

"I say it's a girl."

Nine months later...

La Muerte and Xibalba looked over the crib in the Rivera house and saw two baby boys and one baby girl.

"Guess it's a tie this time." Xibalba said. "Try another."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." La Muerte said.

The two kissed and decided to leave but not before La Muerte blew a kiss over the crib and stars started fly around it while music played. The three babies laughed which caught the attention of their parents. Manny and Frida entered the nursery and watched as their children tried play with the stars.

"They're always going to meddle aren't they?" Manny asked.

"Yes I think they are." Frida said smiling.


End file.
